


do i wanna kiss you

by zella314



Category: Thai Actor RPF, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nervous kissing, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zella314/pseuds/zella314
Summary: gun and off are practising a certain scene for senior secret love: puppy honey and things get heated
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	do i wanna kiss you

One month. One month had they been working together. The production of Senior Secret Love: Puppy Honey was going according to plan, and Gun found himself having a blast filming it. He had found himself close to the main, Cherreen, who played Emma, which wasn’t unexpected as they played best friends on screen. They went out to eat after filming scenes together and Cherreen made sure Gun’s first work under GMMTV would be something he’d be happy to remember. So far, so good. Cherreen was nothing like he’d expected when he joined the agency. He’d heard a lot about GMMTV and their strong essence of wannabe famous. But Cherreen had only proven to be the sweetest and kindest. Gun hoped she wasn’t a onetime exception and everyone else would be trash.

Cherreen didn’t only have scenes with Gun, but with the male love interest, Kang Korn, playing Porsche. At first glance, Gun couldn’t help but feel N’Kang Korn would be a hell to be around. Wrong again. When he introduced himself, he had a twinkle in his eyes which never seemed to go away. He was not too different from his role on the show, except he refrained from stalking a girl he so badly wanted to join his club. Overall Cherreen and Korn were great friends which he loved spending time with. They were both a year younger than him but had spent a longer time in GMMTV, so he felt happy they were taking care of him the first month.

Despite Cherreen and Kong Korn being super friendly with helping Gun settle in, there was a fourth cast member. And they were not getting along well.

_Off Jumpol_.

Now, Off seemed like a nice guy. But he had the typical fuck boy persona which radiated off him as soon as he entered the room. Off was two years older than Gun, and by society’s rules, he should be way more responsible and adult like than any of the other cast members.

Yet now, Gun kept glancing down at his clock which hadn’t moved much in the past 30 seconds, he felt the irritation grow the more distance the clock pointers created between each other. It wasn’t the first time Off had been late for their scene rehearsal, but maybe that was why it bothered him so much. He was supposed to be a professional at work but still he couldn’t get there on time. Gun glanced at his wristwatch once more. 28 minutes.

For the entire month they had been working together, this had to be a record. The first time, Gun let it slip. To be fair, Off had texted him that his dishwasher had been acting up and he’d be late. He even sent a photo as proof. The second time it was traffic. So was the third and fourth. The fifth time Gun had started to be irritated. Off didn’t have a good explanation enough and seemed flustered when Gun told him it was bullshit. After that Gun could feel every lie that Off let slip his lips. Gun couldn’t help but wonder what lie he’d tell this time.

Gun was about to slip off the table standing in a room next to the canteen, when the door burst open. He locked eyes with the irritatingly late guy and sighed as he pushed himself back onto the table. Gun reached for his script and flipped through the pages to find the scene they were rehearsing, “you’re late.” It was more of a mumble, but Off heard it loud and clear, “I can explain.”

Gun found the page and sighed and looked up, “please. Explain. I’d love to add your lie to my forever long list.” Off tried not to look offended, but Gun could clearly see that Off was slightly embarrassed that Gun had figured out he lied each time they met. Off reached for his bag to get his script when he mumbled, “I’m nervous. No lie.” He locked his eyes once more with Gun who almost stumbled off the table he sat on. _Nervous_? That can’t be right. Off wasn’t supposed to be nervous. Gun was. Gun hadn’t spent all week preparing for this exact moment for Off to say he was nervous to act out the scene. Last week, right before the break of the new week, Gun received an email with the scenes they would film the coming weeks. He knew it was coming, only not when. So, when Gun found himself rereading the kissing scene over and over again, yes, he had felt nervous. Gun had to be honest. He’d never kissed a guy before. Maybe he had when he was a child and innocent, or when he was drunk beyond oblivion in high school. But never awake and old enough to remember to tell the story. When he had found out his character, Rome, was gay, he didn’t think much of it and expected a kiss with another guy. He was rather looking forward to it. Then he had met Off.

Gun had his pulse rising in his throat. Maybe out of frustration that his first kiss with a guy would be with Off Jumpol, or maybe because he was nervous he would like it.

Off had found the scene and sat beside Gun, “I brushed my teeth twice this morning, so don’t worry about that. I’m wearing extra cologne as well. Breath mints?” Off reached for his pocket and filled his mouth with four of five breath mints. Gun declined the offer to take one. Off was nervous. “Let’s just get it over with.”

Gun started by saying the action the script was describing, “PICK lights a candle and places it on the table. He then reaches to grab ROME’s candle.”

Queue Off who’s already in his role as Pick, “give it to me.” Off pretends to take a candle from Gun who intensely stares at Off, hoping to God he doesn’t notice. Not yet.

“Place it there.” Off is really into his role already. Despite being shit at getting on time, taking things seriously and never paying for dinner, he was a damn good actor. Gun had to give him that if anything.

Gun lowered his script as he already was familiar with his own lines and spoke, “the atmosphere is…” Off immediately replied, “scary?” Gun didn’t laugh. He was about to speak when Off raised his script in confusion, “you’re supposed to laugh! Or at least giggle. Didn’t you read the script?” Gun rolled his eyes, “we’re practising the lines, not secretly being filmed for the Oscars to show how well we’re behaving in real life.” Off only stared, “your career, not mine.”

Gun continued despite the growing tension, “I think it’s more like romantic.” A weird taste formed on his tongue and he hated the way Off looked right now. Had the lights gone dimmer?

Off scoffed non-scripted and continued without his script, “what do you think about those two?” for the first time it felt weird not having “those two” around when practising a scene. For all he knew N’Cherreen and N’Kong Korn were somewhere else rehearsing for their scenes.

Gun thought he had leaned closer, but Off’s annoying face seemed still so far away, “P’Krub,” a moment of silence, “I think right now we should talk about us.” Stupid Rome. Going around liking someone who clearly doesn’t like you back. Always nags you, picks on you, calls you short and never does anything nice to you. How stupid.

Gun then realised. Off was sitting there, not meeting his eyes for a reason. Double-checking the script wasn’t ideal. **ROME leans in and kisses PICK. PICK then leans backwards and breaks the kiss**. It wasn’t supposed to be hard. It wasn’t supposed to be embarrassing. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way. Yet he did.

Off was the first one to speak with minutes of silence, “fuck it.” Before Gun could react, Off was pressing his lips against his. Panic and confusion intensely filled his body. Gun had his eyes open, leaning back on the wall with straightened lips against Off’s. Off had his eyes tightly shut and seemed to be lacking in the air as his face was steaming red. Gun wanted to push him away, to tell him this kiss wasn’t scripted and that it was Rome, Gun, who would be initiating the kiss. Not the other way around. But when Off eventually broke the kiss, opened his eyes and leaned backwards, clearly gasping for air, Gun leaned back in to kiss him again. For some reason kissing a guy, Off, was different from kissing any girls he had been kissing in the past. In truth, he hadn’t had that much practice in the past. He never knew how much to part his lips, how much tongue to use or where to put his hands. But being with Off was easy. Gun’s left hand easily travelled across Off’s shirt and had his right hand cupping the face he was kissing. He didn’t know how much time had passed when Off broke the kiss. Gun wanted more but Off was already standing up instead of the half-sitting position he had under Gun. None of them said a word, but when Off turned around with swollen lips he smiled. Not the usual ‘I know I’m late and I will do nothing about it’ sorta smile. But a genuine smile that made Gun understand the irritating feeling he’d had for the past weeks. Still no words when Off grabbed his hand, soft for his size, and left for the set on the other side of the building where Cherreen and Kong Korn would be passing out of the sight.


End file.
